Existential Imagination
by givemeawinchester
Summary: A message from your subconscious


***Attention Please:** The events that occur in this book are completely fictional *****

The world is something that can be altered with ones' imagination.

Some minds have the ability to imagine things so unnaturally vivid that it can create a hallucination. Hallucinations that make people believe that an object is there when it isn't, a person is there when they're not, and spirits follow them when they don't.

Of course, these hallucinations appear on different scales of realism, enabling most people to eventually realise that what they are seeing or hearing is not real. There are however those few people who are living in an everlasting false reality. They are the people that aren't aware of their vivid imagination. They are the people who are seen as insane, yet are unsure why. They are the people who think that their lives are perfectly normal, and don't even stop to think about the possibility of their surroundings being a lie.

The amount of people who have this disorder are limited, but they are out there.

You must be asking yourself one question, how? How are people suffering from this disorder? Why don't they mention it to anyone? How has no one ever noticed it before?

The many questions that are flowing through your head are overwhelming, aren't they? Luckily, for your sake, the questions that you are asking yourself can all be answered.

When one is born, their set level of imagination is programmed, yet it does not take effect until the age of 13. Once the person has come of age, their mind begins to unlock the programmed level. This process however, is not instant. It takes approximately 4-5 years for the entire process to complete, meaning that the unlocking begins as slightly more improved vividness which then slowly escalates to extremely realistic hallucinations.

The person is completely unaware of the hallucinations surrounding them, no matter what is said or done. The non existent audio and images come across as completely normal, even if what they see or hear is incredibly unrealistic. It is similar to what happens whilst you are dreaming. The brain turns off a particular area that allows people to notice when things show little to no signs of realism. Like the time you saw a dinosaur while you were dreaming, but thought of it as completely normal.

People do not usually notice when these people are hallucinating, because the person suffering does not think of it as strange, more like a daily thing. To make this more understandable, think of it like this: If you saw someone walking in front or behind you, you would not announce "Hey look, there is someone near me", or if you see a random flower pot, you don't say "Why look, a flower pot". The reason most people fail to notice when a person is hallucinating is because they do not have a chance to realise it.

Now to answer the question that all of you are wondering above everything else.

What happens to people who have these hallucinations? Nothing.

Well, sort of nothing. On some occasions, people can become trapped inside their own head, forcing them into a coma. On others, if the hallucinations are too strong, their brain shuts down and they die.

Our minds can do things that most of aren't aware of. It has the ability to modify and create anything, even without our knowledge. How does one know what surrounds them actually exists? What if your best friend doesn't really exist, and this 'story' has made you believe that you've known them for weeks, months, and years. No matter how much you've convinced yourself that they are real and you've seen them every day or week, reading this is the reason that you have become aware of them, and reading this has implanted all the false information into your mind.

It is important that you question what's real and what is not, because for all you know, what you are reading now might not even exist. That friend that you hang out with after school or work could possibly be a figment of your imagination. This thousand word 'story' might only be your subconscious trying to forcefully make you aware of _your_ everlasting hallucination.

There is also a chance that you are part of someone else's imagination. For all any of us know, we could just be a figment of one's incredibly vivid brain, yet still unaware of it.

Your mind can create and erase certain things in this world, and this is one of them.


End file.
